LSAT
by Freehugs41
Summary: Courtney has been studying for her upcoming LSAT during the remainder of her time at Playa Des Losers. In Duncan's opinion, that is a little too much, and he's going to do something about it. Two-Shot. Takes place before and after TDDDDI. DxC


Okay, here's my second "Total Drama Island" fanfiction. This one will also be Duncan X Courtney, but it will take place before and after "Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island" and it will be a two-shot. Just so you know, I've had the beginning of this story of a while, it just took me a while to end it. I'd also like you to know that this is possibly the longest single document I've ever posted on this website. I hope you enjoy part one of this story!

For the record, I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama Action, but I am merely basing this work upon the series.

----

LSAT - Part One:

There's No "Duncan" in LSAT

"No way" said Duncan, leaning back in his chair.

"Oh, please!" begged Katie, digging through her tote bag.

"I will _never_ watch a chick flick!" growled Eva.

"It's a romantic-tragedy movie, and it's the cutest most sweetest movie ever!" said Sadie.

"Oh, it _so_ is!" said Katie, still looking for the DVD in her bag.

"We're not watching that." said Duncan.

Courtney looked up from her LSAT study guide and rolled her eyes, "It sounds like one of those sappy pathetic movies that has a stupid plot and horrible acting."

"I have to side with Duncan here too, man." agreed DJ.

"Why can't we just watch the Galaxy Battles trilogy?" asked Harold.

"Yeah, 'cause that's a whole lot better!" snorted Duncan, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, come on guys. Chris said that today is our day to hang out as a team before leaving the island. We haven't been all together since the beginning of the competition. Let's try to agree on something." said Bridgette.

"Maybe that was a good thing…" muttered Duncan.

"I agree with Bridgette, dudes. I bet the Screaming Gophers are getting along way better than us!" said Geoff.

Just then they heard a shout from the other room that made everyone look towards the door. "Give that back!" shouted an angry voice.

"Chris told us we have to spend time _together_, hon. That means no-Ow! Get off of me!" shouted another voice.

"Not until you give my girl her book back! Ow!" shouted a third voice.

"Ow! It's all gothic poetry. Plus, she's supposed to be listening to the rest of the team. If I have to deal with these losers, so does she. Ow!"

"Shut it, baldy."

"Get off of me, now!"

"Then give Gwen her book back! Ow! Oooo…nobody slaps LeShawna!"

Then, noises of a slap fight filtered into the other rooms, along with several screams from other Screaming Gophers, trying to get LeShawna and Heather to stop.

"Or maybe not…" said Geoff, shocked.

"Well, either way, we need to pick something guys…" said Bridgette.

"You guys said you wanted to watch a movie, and the best movie ever is-" started Sadie.

"Not that one." said Duncan.

Katie, suddenly pulled out the DVD, and ran over to help Sadie convince the rest of the team.

"Please, please, please let us watch this movie!" said Katie.

Duncan started to open his mouth, but Bridgette's voice came too quickly for him to say anything, "Sure guys, I mean, it might be fun."

"I'm with Bridge on this one, dudes." said Geoff, putting his hand on his girlfriend's shoulder.

"What?! Dude!" shouted Duncan.

"I'm with Bridgette too, eh." added Ezekiel.

"Yay!" said Sadie.

"Oh, double yay!" added Katie.

Duncan just rolled his eyes as Sadie said, "What about you Tyler?"

"I don't really care we just need to hurry up so I can keep working on my fierceness-ness."

Eva let out a small laugh there, which got her a glare from Tyler. Tyler quickly looked away when Eva glared back, however.

"Okay, that's a yes from Sadie and I, Tyler, Ezekiel, Geoff, and Bridgette. That's six out of-" Katie said, before quickly counting the people in the room, "-eleven! Omigosh, we win!"

"Whatever." said Duncan, dryly.

Twenty minutes later, they were all sitting in front of the television screen, watching the movie. Katie and Sadie were sitting in beanbags on the floor. Harold was reading a comic book in one of the chairs. DJ was sitting in the armchair next to Harold's, watching the movie. There were also two couches forming an 'L' shape in front of the television. On the longer of the two, were Geoff and Bridgette, who weren't exactly watching the movie. Duncan and Courtney sat on the longer one, where Duncan was trying to fall asleep, and Courtney was still studying for the LSAT. Behind the couches, Eva and Tyler were arm wrestling at a small table, with Ezekiel sitting nearby, eyeing Bridgette and Geoff jealously.

Duncan opened his eyes when he began to hear Katie, Sadie, and DJ start sobbing at the movie. He glanced over at Geoff and Bridgette, who were making out on the couch, and getting a very envious look from Ezekiel. Duncan rolled his eyes and attempted to fall asleep again, just as DJ made a particularly loud sob. His eyes popping open, Duncan glared at the movie screen until an idea came to him.

Maybe Geoff and Bridgette weren't so stupid after all.

Courtney, who was using a small amount of light coming through the window to continue to read one of her many study guides. Duncan smiled as he quickly reached over and tugged the book from her hands.

"Duncan!" she said, loud enough for Katie, Sadie, and DJ to quickly shush her.

"Duncan!" Courtney repeated, quieter, "Give that back!"

"I don't think so babe." whispered Duncan, winking.

Courtney glared at him. "Don't you have anything better to do?" she asked, trying to grab the study guide back.

"Nope." he said, closing the booklet.

Courtney gasped, "Duncan! I'll lose my page."

"Come on Princess, you only have a few days left here before we have to go home. You can study later."

She eyed the book Duncan was holding and glared at Duncan himself. After several seconds, she let out and exhasperated sigh.

"Fine" Courtney said, rolling her eyes and turning to the screen.

Then, for the following minutes, Courtney, surprisingly remained silent. Duncan took that as an opportunity to stretch his arm over her shoulder. Courtney jumped at first and then turned to him, glaring.

"Nice try, Duncan." she said, annoyed, pushing his arm down.

A few more moments of silence passed before Duncan broke the silence by resting his hand on Courtney's shoulder and whispering in her ear, "You know, babe, you only have a few days left with me."

"So?" Courtney replied, quietly, forcing his hand off of her.

"Don't you want to make out with me, _again_, before we leave?" Duncan asked with a wink, putting his arm back over her shoulders.

"Shh!" Courtney whispered, turning red, "No, Duncan."

"You know you want to…"

"No. I _want _to study for the LSAT, so give me back the book." Courtney whispered, fiercely, pushing his arm off of her.

"_I _want to spend some time with you first…" said Duncan, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Get off of me." she said, turning a deep shade of red and glaring at him.

Duncan smirked keeping his arm firmly around her waist; he clearly wasn't planning on moving it anytime soon. "Sorry, princess." he whispered into her ear, squeezing her tighter.

"I don't want to deal with you right now, Duncan. Can you give me back my book _please_?" Courtney said, rolling her eyes.

"No" he said, smirking.

"I hate you _so much_" she muttered, before looking straight at him and glaring.

He glared back, leaning closer to her face. "Wanna bet?" he challenged, smirking.

"What are you talking about?" Courtney briskly whispered.

"I'm saying that you don't really hate me. If you really hated me, you wouldn't be sitting so close to me right now, would you?"

She then realized that his arm was still around her, and that she was practically sitting on top of him. Immediately moving herself to the edge of the couch, she turned away from Duncan and folded her arms. Duncan just shrugged and leaned back into the opposite end of the couch before opening up the LSAT study book and starting to slowly sift through the pages.

It took Courtney only a few seconds of staring at a melodramatic love scene before she heard the soft noise of Duncan flipping though the pages of her study guide.

"What are you doing?! You might tear a page!" whispered Courtney harshly, once she saw Duncan skimming through her booklet.

She reached across the couch, attempting to snatch her book away from Duncan, but she missed, and ended up slipping onto the floor with a small shriek.

Katie turned around and put her finger over her lips, glaring at Courtney and Duncan, before turning back to the television.

Courtney rolled her eyes before harshly whispering, "Duncan, I demand that you give my study guide back to me right now, or-"

"Or what? You'll call you lawyer on me?" whispered Duncan, smirking.

Courtney then stood up, and put her hand on her hips, and began glaring down at him. He just looked up at her and smilied teasingly at her angr expression.

"Shut up and give me back that study guide, Duncan, or I won't talk to you until you do."

Duncan smirked and whispered, "In that case, I'm keeping it."

"Duncan!"

"I'm kidding, princess"

"You better be. Now give that back, I need to study." whispered Courtney, extending her hand.

"Studying isn't fun though" he whispered, standing up.

Despite the confused looks from Bridgette, Geoff, Ezekiel, and Tyler, Duncan and Courtney continued their conversation.

"So?" asked Courtney, looking around the room uneasily at the other ex-campers who were staring at her. She could feel her face heating up.

Duncan moved closer to her, not noticing -or not caring about- the onlookers, before whispering, "So, I want you to have fun for the next few days, which is why I'm keeping your book until one of us leaves in a few days. That way, you can spend all of you time with me."

Courtney rolled her eyes when Duncan ended his statement with a wink, after which, she whispered back, "I hate you"

"And I hate this book even more" whispered Duncan, smirking and tossing her booklet in one hand.

Courtney turned on her heel and stomped out of the room, Duncan following closely behind. He closed the door behind him, still not acknowledging the fact that Geoff was mouthing something at him, or that most of the other people in the room were staring at him.

Before he even turned around, he heard Courtney's shrill voiced behind him.

"Stop following me!"

"No thanks"

"Well, too bad, because I don't feel like talking to you right now."

"You're just mad because I stole your stupid book." said Duncan, expecting Courtney to reply, and when she didn't he added, "Babe, you'll have plenty of time to study once you leave."

Courtney, still not replying to him, turned on her heel and began walking down the hallway. Duncan rolled his eyes and began jogging towards her. Within seconds, he had caught up to her and he said, exasperated "Princess, I just want to spend some time with you, okay?"

"You're not worth my time." Courtney replied briskly, walking faster in order to become ahead of Duncan.

Duncan just rolled his eyes and said, "Listen, babe. If your stupid book means that much to you, I'll give it back to you tomorrow..."

Courtney stopped in her tracks and turned around abruptly. "What's the catch?" she asked suspiciously.

"The 'catch' is that you have to spend _all_ day with me tomorrow. Deal?"

Courtney glared at him slightly while seemingly pondering the idea, before sighing, defeated, and saying, "Fine. But you'd better give me that book back tomorrow night."

"Or what?"

Courtney just rolled her eyes in response. She then turned on her heel and continued to walk down the hall.

"See you tomorrow, bright and early, princess!" Duncan called after her, smirking.

In response, he heard a loud slam of a door. Duncan then started walking towards his own room, thinking that, if Courtney was ditching their team, they certainly wouldn't care if he did too. It's not like he was friends with very many of them anyway. So, instead of going back, he went and hung out in his room, making plans for the following day. Little did he know what Chris had in store for him and the other twenty-one teens on the island...

----

That was part one, which, once again, takes place before Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island. This will be a two-shot, with the second half taking place afterwards. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope to update with "Part Two" soon. Please review.

Oh, and tell me if you noticed any spelling/grammatical/plot errors that I missed while editing/revising. That way I can fix it and make the story better. Thanks!


End file.
